Blue Chessex
Born in 1992, is an 11th Grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary Blue returns for another season, completing his 11th grade year at Degrassi Community School. In Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 Blue and Holly J. seem to be closer than usual after they started going out. Blue enjoys that Holly J. is all 'nice and kind' now instead of her usual selfish self. Holly J. is also happy with Blue and also lets him call her Holly. During class Blue was doodling and draws picture of "Super Holly", which is Holly J. Proud of himself Blue shows Holly J. and she loves it. Anya tells Holly J. that she is surprised that she is letting Blue call her "Holly". Holly J. tells Anya that she likes her cute relationship with Blue, even if it was just because she did something heroic before Winter Break. Later that day, Blue and Holly J. are preparing for the Winter Beach Bash. Blue starts to get kind of bossy because he wants to get all of Holly J.'s friends desires for the Bash to come true. Holly J. starts to get kind of mad at him. The following night, Holly J. and Blue attend the Winter Beach Bash going strong but when Dave suggests a "Toga Day" to Holly J. for one of the Spirit Day's Holly J. starts to get edgy with him. Blue tells Holly J. that she shouldn't be that edgy with Dave because she has came a far way since last semester and he doesn't want to see her lose all her "new friends". Holly J. starts to get edgier with Blue and tells him to leave her alone. In the middle of the party when Holly J. was organizing the money, Blue corrects her and tells her that she should be doing it a different way. Holly J. explodes and tells him to back off and that she doesn't like to be bossed around like the way he does with her, and how he tells her how he wants her to act. This signifies that they broke up. At the end, of the episode Blue confronts "Holly", and tells her that he is sorry for the trouble and that it was nice knowing her. As, he walks off Holly J. says to herself, "It's Holly Frickin' J!". In''' Beat It Part 1', Blue seems to be friendly with Riley. In Swim Class Blue notices Riley's boner when he is giving mouth to mouth to a fake dummy. He also tells Riley to stop when he is asking Sam who the hottest girl in the class is because Blue knew he (Sam) was gay. When, Riley didn't stop Blue told him that it wasn't cool because Sam is gay and that dude's shouldn't do that. In the locker room when Riley was cracking jokes Blue was giving him a sarcastic laugh because he didn't want to be rude. In '''Beat It Part 2', Blue continues to go to the swimming course with Riley, Sam, and Fitz. Blue shows his "playa'" side again, when he is at the fair and he draws a picture of a girl and tells her that she can only get it if she would go out with him. She rolls her eyes at him and walks away. Blue is left sort of clueless as to why she left. Later on, Blue is seen in Swimming CLass when Riley is removed from the program. He is heard saying, "ewwwww ahhhhh". But, he feels bad for his friend Riley. This Character Will Not Be A Main Character In Season 10!